User talk:Garnet1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nehrim Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mammoth.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blink1 (Talk) 18:55, 11 December 2010 Places hi Garnet ! Please give your opinion on organising Places page ( our topic on SureAI forum, my last post, edited it ) Kassandra1 07:12, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Castle Ledur Hi Garnet ! Could you please update the location (in Places , Middlerealm) of Castle Ledur? It is not listed on your places list and I do not know what kind of place it it^^ I'm not sure, do you have the castle marked on your maps? (Map section) Kassandra1 23:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) People Hi Garnet! I edited Peole a bit, but I do not know how to classify the remaining ones. If you have some time you can put them into correct categories. Any edits are welcome :)Kassandra1 21:52, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Btw I'm not sure about this division into 'Villagers' and 'Citizens' . Maybe simply 'one '''category 'Citizens and Villagers' People agian :) Hi! A bit too late, I already edited people categorizing them into appropriate places ! Before I did it I checked this oblivion wiki and they had it divided into places. But if you don't like it feel free to change it into alphabetical order :) And the templates are great ! Kassandra1 23:13, January 13, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Ok nevermined, changed into alphabetical order. You're right, we have a list of people in particular places, so here we can have them in alphabetical order. Seems more reasonable. Hello! I am going to finish the Ingredients page and to make detailed pages for the Middleream places. Too bad that I cannot read Krautspeak...Davide David 23:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Again and again :) Hi Again! How do you like this page Garnet? I didn't even realize I can do something like this :O http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Citizens_and_Villagers#P What do you think about putting here ALL NPCs? Even those Quest-related? Kassandra1 00:14, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Places Hi! Check this page : http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Places I changed it so that we have all places in one article. I didn't delete the previous pages, they are still available in Notes sections. Kassandra1 22:32, January 14, 2011 (UTC) People 2 Yeah, I accidentaly deleted one row. I deleted only one '|' in edit mode and it disappeared :O But now I figured out how to easily make rows in Source Mode so don't worry, already fixed. Will also add rows to Treomar when you finish editing it. And don't worry tht the rows are sometimes of not of the same propotions. It can be easily changed. Just tell me all the lists are ready and I will try to make it look better. And I guess Toxic can add some fancy stuff to heading 3 or something so that the division between 'Cities' , 'Villages', 'Ruins' etc would be clearer. Kassandra1 22:55, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Creatures Hi ! I have no idea how to deal with Ctreatures, someitmes it's really difficult to decide how to categorize them ;P Maybe we will ask Roland how it is dealt with on this German Wiki. I edited Items page so that it means less clicking now as Wikia seems to be a bit laggy lately. And I hope it shows everything 'clearer'. Kassandra1 22:15, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Creatures Hi ! I have no idea how to deal with Ctreatures, someitmes it's really difficult to decide how to categorize them ;P Maybe we will ask Roland how it is dealt with on this German Wiki. I edited Items page so that it means less clicking now as Wikia seems to be a bit laggy lately. And I hope it shows everything 'clearer'. Kassandra1 22:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Slide SHows Hi! Yes, search button doesn't seam to work. I;m not sure how to findolder photos as I didn''t need to do it. But maye you will find them here? http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListFiles Jebus, after all that I did to learn on my own finally some (Garnet1) slams a how to page on my face, I'm out to edit all over again, gah. Thanks for the links. Places page got messed up Hi Garnet1, with your last edit to places, it seems that south realm merged with Treomar, at least for Firefox. I don't want to abuse of my new position to fix it, it should be politically correct if you do it instead. :O Do not get mad. I'm just a messenger. Or AIM or FB or ...whatever ;) Weapons Sounds fine by me :) The less clicking, the better ! Kassandra 18:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) New Page Hi GArnet! The article looks perfect :) Sure, do carry on with other pages :) However, I would still leave the Enchantments on the main page, as: 1. Some users may not notice that the set is linked and would think the page is incomplete. 2. On the main page ony the most important info, an average player is not necessarily interested in 'health' or 'ID' . I would l propably look only for Enchantments and Place. I guess enchantents is the most important factor for most users to decide if to collect this set or not. That's why it should be on the main page. And enchantments can be repeated on the most detailed page. It still looks great. Just more details added. This page is simply for more 'demanding' players who have to know everything about the set. But it's up to you! If you decide to remove Enchantments form the main page, I woul suggest emphasizing somehow that for further details on sets you need to CLICK a link. Kassandra1 16:54, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Places Tables Hi Garnet, Theo has suggested something similar to this for Places: Note:Seems there is no point to edit this if you have a library!! NEW EDIT: '''1. '''I simply don' t see a way to put more columns for enchanted armour in the same as the armor table. There are so many columns already. But added one with special loot. 2. Deleted Utensils etc, as Theo said it's unnecessary indeed. 3. Lockpicks can be in other I guess. Gold in valuables. 4. Theo suggested we put armor from the storngest (Steel to the weakest- Apparel). I guess this division will be fine/appropriate. I woul get lost dividing the table as we have in Items into LA, HA, Cuirass, robes etc... :P 5. The same with weapons, I guess they are divided similarly to Armorus (Silver Longsword,Silver Mace). And to make it consistent, I don't want to change Weapons into 2-handed, One-handed, Blunt, etc. I might change my mind if we decide to change Armor as well:p But this was the fastest way to make the table and I do hope it will be appropriate... Just tell me what other changes to make and I will TRY (if I can) to apply them. A bit in a hurry, as Theo says it will be much easier for him to edit with tables ready. Dealing with them alone was a bit painful. If it's fine and can be put into Templates I will do it. Kassandra1 21:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Edited section above:p Kassandra1 21:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: Guess it looks better than the previous one. However, I found it difficult to deal with armor.. .no idea how to do it, just enlraged the table. http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Fortress_of_Aman Tables Ok thanks !!! Polished the tables and put them into Places Templates. It won't discourage Theo as he uses Templates and the Tables are in all templates for Places now: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_How-To#Available_Templates I tried to create a new template but.... Add Page button doens't wok :O Found it wierd. How did you add new template? Kassandra1 22:21, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Tables AAaaaa Hi Garnet :) Yes, the table looks GREAT and much better than the one I created. But still there ill be one problem... Ingredients (in most dungeons it will be an extremely long list, and Apparatuses- a very short one). Can you make at east 3 columns only in Ingredients part and Other apparel/armoand Books? The rest looks just great ! and I hope it will look great to when they are loaded with info! The real test if the table is good will come if you try to fill your Table with the info here: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Fortress_of_Aman If it looks elegant and no extremely longish columns, feel free to edit all places templates with this new table. (Or if you want me to do it, just say :) 22:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC) A, Potions- yes, 3 division = too many. and I sometimes don't know which one is special which not. Kassandra Garnet! Are oyu sure there's still a mess? I just see it as it was before! No tables ruined or something. Or you mean the organization of the armour is a bit messy? Kassandra1 20:58, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Garnet! I'm not sure if I get it ! When you encounter a corpse of the Fallen Shadow God, you can choose 3 TYPEs of armor ( one main name of the Armor is Armor of the Shadow God). But you can choose the armor and its stats. You can choose from 3 TYPES of Armor of he Fallen Shadow God: Mage's Armor, Thief's Armor and Warrior's Armor. '''they are all Armor of the Fallen Shadow God. ' Hope it clears some and I understood what you meant:p Kassandra1 21:27, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Just looked in cs, the one not used is the one with "3 users", the other 3 (2 x light, 1 x heavy only have the choice script attached. p.s. Had started to add another link to people page as I was spell checking etc, not sure if good idea now though. Was adding/ changing to "back to Alphabetical List > People." As I was considering what most people might click through. Any ideas, easy enough to change back at this point. Cheers TheHawkNe 18:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Garnet. If want to create tables, maybe open office better way. Its free download(open source). Just create table and save as HTML, can do the same with spreadsheets.Then just have to view source and copy/paste code. Still unsure of how to get rid of erroneous code!!! If can get the animal/creatures table/spreadsheet so everyone likes it, will go through entire cs editor and get it as complete as possible (might take a little time) 22:08, February 1, 2011 (UTC)